


Even the Angels

by Moontyger



Category: Lucifer (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008, recipient:Karanguni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you remember,” Lucifer asks, deliberately not looking at Michael, "when it was just us? Before the rest of Creation?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karanguni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/gifts).



"Do you remember," Lucifer asks, deliberately not looking at Michael, "when it was just us? Before the rest of Creation?" He leans against the low wall next to them and stares into space, lost in momentary nostalgia.

"Yes." A cautious reply, and wasn't that just like Michael - not trusting himself with words until he saw where Lucifer was going with this.

He wanders into the nearby orchard with casual steps and idly plucks an apple from the tree, examining it carefully before taking a bite.

"That's stealing," Michael says, half a step behind his brother, but Lucifer ignores him.

"Do you ever miss it?" he asks, just as though there'd been no pause in their conversation.

"No." That reply earns him a dirty look; Lucifer has little patience for a retreat into monosyllables.

He takes another bite, then holds the apple up before his eyes, staring at it as though it offers some great insight into the universe.

"Sometimes," Lucifer says, "I think that's where we all went wrong."

"I didn't know you had regrets." Michael's tone is reserved, still careful, but Lucifer takes offense anyway.

"I suppose you don't." But he doesn't believe it, not really. He's not the only angel who feels regret; the others just don't want to admit it, because that would mean they weren't infalliable.

He feels eyes on him, a stare intent enough that he turns around and meets it, chin lifted in the stubborn defiance that has become nearly the whole of his nature.

"I regret," Michael says simply, "that I lost a brother."

For once, Lucifer has no reply.

  



End file.
